


Bygone Forever

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fingolfin's Not So Good Very Bad Day, Gen, Guilt, Halls of Mandos, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: The last moments of Fingolfin.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Bygone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhumpTober Challenge: 04. Running out of Time
> 
> Warnings: I tagged this as Fëanor/Fingolfin because they just have that vibe.

Evening draws in and tints the mountains into a shade of gold. It's an odd detail to pick out, but Fingolfin is glad that his last thought will be of beauty. His gaze blurs but he attempts to focus on the setting sun. The colours blend together and the moment the pain slips away, draining out of him as his spirit is pulled out under Morgoth's foot, Fingolfin knows it's over. 

He is tired and his mind is slipping away. 

Horrifying as the thought was, death and everything it entailed, it means he is free. The pain he can endure, though Morgoth taught him more than Fingolfin thought he was capable of learning. 

But the one second trapped in the Dark Vala's grasp, unable to get away and with chains closing around his soul, he feared he would never be free again. It was a very long moment before Fingolfin felt someone pulling him away. 

_'It will be alright, Nolofinwë,'_ comes a whisper. They scoot him up and carry him up into the air. 

Fingolfin hopes it is his brother. He whines as much as his worn spirit is able to. 

Facing Morgoth, gazing into these horrible eyes and seeing the Silmarils burned into the flesh of his forehead, made his own squabbles with Fëanáro insignificant. 

His entire life he has been comparing and measuring himself against his brother. 

Half-brother, not full, he gets that distinction now because despite his best attempts Nolofinwë could never figure out how to make himself a whole thing for Fëanáro to love and respect. 

There was always a bit of everything, yes. Affection, jealousy, envy, bitterness, fear, joy ... and every other emotion a soul is capable of feeling. 

His entire life Fingolfin held Fëanáro responsible for something. 

After his desperate attempt to throw himself against the impossibility of the war he has been losing, and the brief but far too long moment where he feared to be dragged into Angband and feel the doors close behind him, Fingolfin embraces his past. 

He will never complain about ugly emotions or conflicted feelings again. He can live with a complicated relationship with Fëanáro no matter how much he wished sometimes it would be easier. 

At least, he is free to experience them. Free to greet his brother and ask for forgiveness for so many things. 

_'Do not worry.'_ Námo breathes and they slip behind the curtain of the world and the Vala carries Nolofinwë into his Halls. 

He places the tired fëa into Fëanáro's waiting arms and watches, content, how Nolofinwë curls up and cuddles against his brother's bright and warming soul. 

_Brother,_ Fingolfin murmurs. He is too weak to pry his eyes open. Too exhausted to drag himself onto his feet. Instead, he cherishes the safety of his brother's embrace. 

In the wake of his possible fate, slavery and imprisonment, Fingolfin had flinched. Morgoth had seen it and laughed. It soured the entire brave fight he tried to put up and perhaps this was the reason he failed. 

He was not Nelyafinwë. His dear, brave nephew Fingolfin spurned and did not support out of spite and pettiness. 

He could not be like Fëanáro who screamed in defiance and burned, leaving nothing for his enemies to find when he died. 

_Rest, brother, you did well,_ Fëanáro answers him and Fingolfin sleeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fingolfin has issues because if you take Fëanor out of the equation you only have one half of Fingolfin.


End file.
